Contested Territory
is a new feature in Bloons Monkey City which pits six cities to control a piece of land. It was added on June 3, 2014. As of the 6th of June Contested Territory has been under repair because it was causing some major issues, and server errors (this prevented players from playing the old version). However, Contested Territory had been added again after two weeks. __TOC__ To get to the Contested Territory track, click the button in the bottom left hand corner that says "Contested Territory." It will be in the middle, and the cities you are competing with and the name of the players can also be seen. To take control, click it and you be taken to a track. Pass a high enough round and you own it until another city beats a higher round than you did. This is currently the only way to get past Round 30 (Round 34 in the Mobile version), with Rounds 31/35+ being considered freeplay. Benefits of owning Contested Territory The player receives city cash for owning contested territory. The mechanism is similar to Banana Farm. Rate of the income is based on the level of the player (the higher it is, the faster they receive cash). After 24 hours (8 in mobile) without re-capturing by a player (both the owner or any opponent), the territory will be reclaimed by Bloons and it is open for anyone to capture again. '''Any cash that is not collected before control is taken by the bloons, another player, or the Contested Territory Fail Glitch is lost. '''However, if no player takes control over the territory from the time the last player captured it before it is recaptured by the same player (after control by the bloons), the money is saved and accumulated. After the end of the week (midnight in UTC between Sunday and Monday), the player who has owned the territory for the longest time receives 50, second place gets 20, third gets 10. (25,15, and 5 in mobile), assuming they have owned the territory for at least 24 hours (mobile has no time requirement however). Tier Round 131 is the highest round ever achieved. As the player's city levels up, they progress to the higher tiers of the contested territory. On a higher tier, the player must beat a higher level to capture the territory when it is neutral, but they also get a higher reward for controlling it. Freeplay Mode Like in BTD5, you can go as high as you want to. Doing Contested Territory is the only way to reach Rounds 31+ (41**+ in the Mobile version). MOAB Class Bloons and ceramic bloons gain more health as the number of rounds increases. (hence the need to build as many base buildings in addition to having as much research as possible) Changes in freeplay mode: Super ceramics - ceramics have 38 health but only one rainbow inside. The rainbow only has one zebra and so on. MOAB-class bloons gain 25% of their original health every round. So by round 34, the blimps are on double health and on round 100, a massive 18.5x health. MOAB-class bloons gain 5% of their original speed every round. By round 50, the blimps have double speed. If the player passes round 121, the ZOMGs will be as fast as reds were originally, and the DDTs will be at nearly 20 relative speed! Cash per bloon decreases even more, down to about $500 per round. If the player doesn't invest in Banana Farms or other money generation (Supply Drop Snipers, Bloon Traps, Heli Pilots, Regrow Farms), money will be very scarce and the player will likely lose between rounds 30 and 40. In BMC Mobile, getting higher rounds on freeplay can be harder as the game uses more memory and the app can crash from using too much memory. It can also lag severely, taking over 10 minutes per round and slowing the game to a few frames per minute. ** Tiles have no round limit, 40 rounds is the highest possible (through My Tracks). Strategies Gallery BMCMenu.PNG|The Contested Territory button is at the bottom left. ContestedTerritory.PNG|What you see when you open Contested Territory. ContestedTerritory2.PNG|Glitch? Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Additions